Re; (episode)
Re; is the twenty-fifth and final episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Plot The episode begins with Nunnally posing the question to Lelouch: Will he perform Geass on her? Meanwhile, Suzaku and Kallen's battle intensifies, with Suzaku surprised that Kallen could match his Geass - enhanced skill. The Sutherland Sieg is disabled by the Mordred, but Jeremiah manages to gain the upper hand by taking advantage of the lack of close-range capability of the Mordred, destroying it. When they both run out of the power for Energy Wings, the Guren and the Lancelot duel on the deck of the Damocles, with the Albion managing to remove the head, legs, and the right arm of the S.E.I.T.E.N., but reveals that the Guren's left hand pierced the midsection of the Lancelot, destroying it. Kallen is then picked up by the remaining half of the Tristan Divider. Lelouch then learns that Nunnally's goal is to turn the Damocles into a symbol of hatred, uniting the whole world. Realizing that Nunnally has got the same idea, and therefore that his order won't twist her will as he'd feared at first, Lelouch uses his Geass on Nunnally, ordering her to surrender the key of the Damocles. Like Euphemia a season ago, Nunnally initially resists, but eventually gives in. Nunnally attempts to chase Lelouch but fails because of her disability, calling Lelouch inhuman as he leaves. With the fortress and its leaders under his control, Lelouch subjugates the Black Knights and declares himself ruler of the world. Two months later, Lelouch, now emperor of the world, prepares to oversee the execution of the Black Knights and the U.F.N. leaders. The scientific heads of both the Black Knights and the Britannians are holed up in prison, while the rest of the Britannians are forced to watch the parade of executionees, with Schneizel and Nunnally chained to Lelouch's throne float, while C.C. is shown to be praying in a chapel. The procession is interrupted by Zero, who is later revealed to be Suzaku, whom everyone believes died at the Lancelot's destruction. Zero charges at the float, dodging the gunfire of several Knightmares, past Jeremiah, who secretly allows him to pass, past Schneizel and Nunnally, and finally arrives at the throne. Lelouch feigns to attempt to shoot him, but Zero knocks away the gun and stabs him. Right before Zero stabs him, a flashback reveals that Lelouch and Suzaku planned the entire event, dubbed the "Zero Requiem", wherein their plan is the same as Nunnally's plan for the Damocles, except Lelouch wanted to focus the hatred of the world to himself, giving the mask of Zero and the job of killing him to Suzaku, thus establishing peace and simultaneously imposing the greatest punishments on themselves: death for Lelouch who wishes for a tomorrow with his sister, life for Suzaku who wishes to atone for his sins through death. Impaled upon Zero's sword, he then orders Suzaku to remain as Zero for the rest of his life, sacrificing personal happiness for the sake of the world, as the ultimate punishment. He then falls to Nunnally's platform, who sees him dying happy beside her, and she forgives him. Declaring with his last breath that he managed to destroy and rebuild the world, Lelouch dies. The people present in the execution site rush to the grounds, cheering Zero's name while Cornelia, who was in hiding with a few other as a rebel group rushes to free the prisoners, as Nunnally grieves for her dead brother. The epilogue is narrated by Kallen, who returns as a student in Japan. She reveals that Nunnally becomes empress of Britannia, assisted by Zero and a Geass-controlled Schneizel, Villetta is revealed to be married to Ohgi and pregnant as well, Jeremiah and Anya are working in an orange farm, and Kallen, among the first to realize Lelouch's plan, saying that the world owes him a debt of gratitude for facilitating peace, and starting the efforts to rebuild after a long time at war. The epilogue ends with C.C. traveling on top of a hay cart crossing the countryside, saying that Geass, the power of kings, is supposed to bring loneliness yet Lelouch proved this wrong: knowing that Lelouch did not hate her for giving him the Geass, she is now able to show her true feelings, and with the realization of "Zero Requiem", her time with Lelouch, who was able to forgive and accept her, came to an end, but the memories created with him has, without doubt, saved her from eternal loneliness. The final shot is one of a pink paper crane, representing the wish for a gentle world, Zero Requiem, offering comfort to C.C. Plot Summary As the battle rages outside Damocles, Nunnally opens her eyes and says he must be what a murderer looks like. She says she must look the same to him and explains that she fired FLEIJA to stop him, even if it meant killing him. She declares that he can't let him have the trigger, even if he uses Geass on her. Lelouch thinks about how he wanted to use Geass so that she could see again. Now, he doesn't want to because it would mean bending her will too. Outside Damocles, Gino's crippled Tristan Divider crashes on a lower platform. Kallen tells Suzaku she misunderstood him because she thought he had a vision for Japan. He says he and Lelouch have to do something, and she asks if he wants power so badly. Suzaku's Geass activates, and the two attack each other. At the school, Milly asks Rivalz if he's going to evacuate, but he points out there's no place to evacuate too. In the sky, Jeremiah's Sutherland Sieg continues to fight with Anya's Mordred. On the Leung Tan, Chiba tries to stop Tohdoh from taking off in a damaged Akatsuki. Nunnally tells Lelouch that he has no right to control the world since he manipulated people's hearts as Zero. He asks her if she prefers a future where she lives in fear and assassins are always around the corner, but she says she never asked him to do anything. Kallen tells Suzaku that she fights as part of the resistance against the system, but he counters that she could've used the establishment as well. She destroys his VARIS rifle, and he asks what someone is supposed to do when they have no choice but to join the system. Tohdoh tells Chiba that yielding to the ways of invaders means acknowledging them, and when she tries to stop him he almost slaps her in anger. He apologizes and says this is his way of life and collapses. Li flies up to Damocles with his damaged Shen-Hu while Kallen's Guren SEITEN continues to fight Suzaku. Kallen uses her slash harkens to knock away both of Suzaku's swords. Nunnally tells Lelouch that Geass is vile because it bends people's hearts and destroys their pride. He asks how Damocles is any different since it's a vile system that subjugates people, and she answers that Damocles will become the symbol of hatred so that people can embrace the future. Lelouch realizes that she's trying to do almost the same thing as him and uses Geass to order her to hand over the trigger. She tries to resist the order, but eventually the Geass takes over and she happily complies. The Sutherland Sieg is blasted by Anya's hadron cannons, so Jeremiah ejects in his orange Sutherland as the Sieg part explodes. Jeremiah grapples onto the Mordred and self-destructs, blasting open the Mordred. He then lands on the cockpit and says Anya should engrave his name in her memories, but she tells him there's no point because she doesn't have any. Gino tries to reactivate the Tristan Divider, and nearby Kallen and Suzaku switch to ground tactics when their energy weapons are depleted. Suzaku realizes that even with Geass he can't beat Kallen, and she similarly wonders why she can't beat him. Kallen smashes her radiation wave arm into the Lancelot Albion's cockpit, and Suzaku uses his slash harkens to sever both of the Guren SEITEN's arms. Gino catches Kallen when the Guren SEITEN falls away, and the Lancelot Albion explodes. Lelouch tells Nunnally that she's living with good principles, so he can walk his own path now. He tells her he loves her and releases her from the Geass. He then walks away and ignores her when she calls him evil, and she falls down stairs while trying to stop him. Kaguya asks C.C. to surrender, and Lelouch fires FLEIJA. He addresses the world and says he now controls FLEIJA and Damocles. Because of that, he's claiming the whole world as his. Two months later, Lelouch's royal convoy travels through Japan with Kallen, Li, the Black Knights and everyone who fought against Lelouch under guard on the way to their executions. The convoy also includes Schneizel dressed in rags, along with Nunnally in chains. A TV reporter comments that many people were lost during the war, including the citizens of Pendragon and the loyal Knight of Zero, Suzaku. The people in the crowd comment that Lelouch is just a tyrant who kills anyone who disobeys him. Also watching the crowd, Rivalz wonders if controlling the world is what Lelouch really wanted to accomplish. In a prison, Rakshata continues to argue with Lloyd and calls him Pudding Earl. Nina asks what that means, and Cecile explains that it started years ago with a minor disagreement. In a nearby building, Viletta tries to run outside when she spots Ohgi with the prisoners, but Cornelia stops her and says going outside is what Lelouch wants. The Vincent Wards at the front of the convoy stop to scan something up ahead, and the crowd is shocked to see Zero. Kallen and the others don't understand because Lelouch is right there next to him, and she suddenly realizes what Lelouch is trying to do. Zero runs and easily avoids gunfire from the Vincent Wards, jumping over them. Jeremiah then tries to fight him, but Zero uses him as a foothold to jump up to where Lelouch is. Lelouch pulls out a gun, but Zero knocks it aside with a sword. Lelouch then smiles and recalls his earlier conversation with Suzaku where he said Suzaku would kill him as promised. Suzaku asked Lelouch if he really wanted to do this, and Lelouch said the entire world hates him now, as he planned. Lelouch gave Suzaku the Zero mask and said all that was left was to erase his existence and leave the legend of Zero behind for the Black Knights. Lelouch added that Schneizel would work for Zero, and the world would come together through negotiation instead of subjugation, completing Zero Requiem. Suzaku said they understood inside the World of C that people desire the future. Lelouch commented that Geass was like wishes, because when someone couldn't do something on their own, they asked for the help of others. Because of that, Lelouch said he'd gamble on the Geass of people's wishes for the world's future. C.C. cries as she prays in a church and recalls Lelouch saying that only those who are prepared to be fired at should fire. Lelouch thinks to himself that Suzaku will become a hero by becoming Zero and removing the world's enemy: Lelouch. Suzaku, dressed as Zero, plunges his sword through Lelouch's chest, shocking the crowd. Suzaku cries under the mask, and Lelouch tells him this is also a punishment for him, because he'll always have to wear the mask and never be Suzaku again. Suzaku says he'll accept that Geass, i.e. mankind's wish, and Lelouch tumbles down the stage to where Nunnally is. She touches him and senses the truth that Lelouch planned his own death to achieve a better world. She then tells Lelouch that she loves him, and as he dies he comments that he had destroyed the world, and created it anew. Nunnally cries and tells Lelouch that all she wanted to be happy was just to live with him. Cornelia's forces then run out to free the prisoners. Tohdoh appears to realize what was happening. Kallen assertively states that the Zero who killed Lelouch is the real Zero. She does so in order to conceal the truth, and not let Lelouch's sacrifice be in vain. Apparently, it could have been to convey to Tohdoh that it was best to keep the secret. Later, Kallen gets ready for school and thinks to herself how the world has improved because people are working to fight poverty instead of going to war. She wonders if it was easier for the world to recognize the name of one man instead of the Damocles system. Milly reports on a meeting between Nunnally, Zero and the Black Knights. A pregnant Viletta, who's now married to Ohgi, watches the news inside Tamaki's bar. Elsewhere, Anya picks oranges in a field with Jeremiah. In deep space, the Damocles floats into the sun and is destroyed. Finally, in the last cut, C.C. rides on a cart in the countryside and addresses Lelouch in her heart, saying that it's not quite correct that the power of kings brings one solitude. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Battle of Mt. Fuji (Concluded) *Zero Requiem (Concluded) Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass *Jeremiah's Geass Canceler Quotes *"When you follow the methods of an aggressor then you're only serving to legitimize them." -Tohdoh *"It may be that we can no longer find morality or a sense of dignity in our warfare." -Cornelia *"I've seen it before. I've seen it over and over. Human history is one of struggle." -C.C. *"The Damocles will become a symbol of their hatred. All their hatred will be focused here. That way, people can move toward the future." -Nunnally *"You've become a demon Lelouch, despicable, cowardly. How can you? How can you be so cruel?" -Nunnally *"Attention entire world, hear my proclamation. I am Lelouch vi Britannia, emperor of the Holy Britannian empire and your only ruler... Schneizel has surrendered to me. As a result of this I am now in control of both the Damocles and the F.L.E.I.J.A. weapons. Even the Black Knights no longer possess the strength to oppose me now. If anyone dares to resist my supreme authority they shall know the devastating power of the F.L.E.I.J.A.s. Those who could challenge my military rule no longer exist. Yes, from this day, from this moment forward, the world belongs to me. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, obey me subjects! Obey me world!" -Lelouch *Conversation between Lelouch and Suzaku **"Suzaku, you have to kill me. You must promise my friend." -Lelouch **"You're going through with this? No matter what?" -Suzaku **"As planned, the hatred of the whole world is directly upon me and now the only thing that remains is to get rid of me and finally break the cycle of hatred. The legend of Zero isn't dead. It lives within the hearts of the Black Knights. Schneizel will serve Zero also. With this the world will gather not for an exchange of force but an exchange of open dialog around one table. Mankind will be able to move forward into the future." -Lelouch **"And that." -Suzaku **"Yes, is the Zero Requiem." -Lelouch **"We both realized it back in C's world. We knew how humanity was longing for the future." -Suzaku **"Hey Suzaku, Geass power is similar to a wish don't you think? It's a request to someone to give you the power to achieve what you can't on your own." -Lelouch **"A wish? No." -Suzaku **"Yes, and I'm going to grant a wish called Geass to all the people everywhere. For the future of the entire world... the only ones who should kill are the those who are prepared to be killed. Suzaku my first and best friend, you're going to be a hero now. The messiah who saved the world from emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, the enemy of the world, as Zero." -Lelouch **"The punishment for what you've done shall be this then; you will live on, always wearing that mask serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world, for eternity." -Lelouch **"This Geass I do solemnly accept my first and dear friend." -Suzaku *(Lelouch fell to Nunally) *"Lelouch? Are you...?" - Nunally (Lelouch is silent and looks out forward with a sad smile on his face) (Nunally gasps and puts her hand on Lelouch) (Nunally visionalizes Lelouch and Suzaku putting the plan in action) *"You mean...everything you've done until now? (Places Lelouch's hand to her cheek as tears fell from her eyes) Oh, big brother! I love you!" -Nunally *"Yes, I have...destroyed the world...and created...a...new." -Lelouch *"I said that Geass was the power of the king which would condemn you to a life of solitude. I think, maybe, that's not quite correct. Right, Lelouch?" -C.C. Trivia *The episode's title is a play on words: "Re;" both serves as a pun on "Rei," the Japanese word for zero, and symbolizes, with the semicolon in the title, the continuation of Zero's legacy rather than its end. In Italian, Re means "king", * In the episode, Villeta is five months pregnant. Gallery